Memory
Memory is an upcoming 2013 film. The O'Brian twins made the film popular and well looked forward to before it had been released. Well known for co-starring in films together, fans were left depressed when the final Magic Girls film was released, something they are well known for working together in. The film was released in 2012 and the twins went on to star in The Moving Eyes, Blood Princess, and Blood Waters together, but with small roles in each. Memory is their first duo-main-role since the end of Magic Girls. Background The film was filmed sometime in 2013, and the filming time was described as fast by the directors. It will be released in Heffish and English. Plot Lily Sufole wakes up in a hospital bed, confused as to why she is there. Nurses rush in and call to doctors to tell them that she is finally awake. Her mum rushes in and explains that she has been in a coma for six months. At the hospital, Lily slowly rebuilds her memory and remembers more about her life. She then has a meeting with her twin sister, Bethany, and is glad to see her. She remembers how close they had always been but also believes something was odd about the relationship she had with her sister. When she leaves hospital, her mum tells her that she will have to stay inside, but it's okay as her sister is the same. Lily is confused and asks the mum why this is, and is reminded that Bethany was declared mentally insane at twelve years old and lived weekdays in a mental hospital. Lily has flashbacks and remembers this, remembering how glad she was when the weekends came and she got to spend time with Bethany. As she returns home, she begins to wish she could go outside. She sees her closest friend, Ruth, walking to school every morning and wishes that she could join her. One morning she looks out and is suprised to see Bethany wearing a school uniform. Although she is now allowed to be home seven days, they are to stay inside while their mum is at work. Lily tries to knock the window and Ruth sees, grabbing Bethanys arm and rushing her away from the house and to school. When the mum comes home, Bethany tells her that Lily is lying, and she would never leave the house. Their mum and Lily argue, and eventually their mum takes Bethany to the garden, where she acts out having a panic attack. Their mum tells Lily that she would respond like this and is in no way fit to go to school. Later, Lily realises that Bethany has been living as Lily for some time now. Her friends believe that the crazed window knocker is actually Bethany and therefore ignore her. As Lily remembers more, she remembers her boyfriend, Joseph. She is upset that he hasn't visited her. Giving up on stopping Bethany and not ready to go back outside, Lily stays in the house and lets her go to school as she wants. One day she hacks into Bethanys room and finds a picture in a heart frame. In the picture, Bethany and Joseph are smiling and looking happy. Lily smashes the frame and on the back of the picture, she sees that Bethany has written "my baby". For the rest of the film, it is a struggle between Lily and Bethany. Both girls eventually go to school, but Joseph doesn't know who to be with. He initally thinks Lily is the crazed Bethany but she proves this wrong, and he realises that he has been tricked. Starting to date Lily, he realises that he misses Bethany and her wilder side that Lily doesn't have. Lily struggles with her memory and how much she can remember. Bethany feels bad but says that she wants to create memories which she never could. Who will Joseph and The Friends pick? Cast Amanda O'Brian Ashley O'Brian Samuel Davis